


Let Me Forget About You

by kitty_demigoddess



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Like Huge Major Canon Divergence, M/M, One Shot, Set After Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_demigoddess/pseuds/kitty_demigoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt- what if Magnus didn't show up in time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Forget About You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, I wrote this for a Grade 9 English project. Please don't be too harsh

“I’ll see you tomorrow Alec. Try not to let Jace and Clary vanish again.”

I closed the door behind Lydia. She was leaving for a day to go to Idris, leaving me alone for the first time since our wedding a week ago. I sit down, remembering what happened.

_The ornately designed stele glowed with the power of the rune. I held out my arm. The familiar sting burned its way onto my arm in the distinct lines of Wedded Union. That's it. No going back now_. 

I rubbed at the mark, a permanent reminder of my undying devotion to a woman I didn’t love. I respected her sure, but not loved. I can’t love her. I knew that she didn’t love me either, but that just made it worse. We were both being someone we weren’t. I wish I could be more like Izzy. Stand up to my parents, tell them that I didn’t want to do this. Tell them who I was. But it’s too late now. Until one of us died, we were together. 

_She turned around, and I put on the necklace. Turn around. Arm. Rune. It’s done. A bang comes from the entrance. Magnus runs in, out of breath, his cheeks flushed. His eyes have a wild look in them, one that I can’t place. Mother stands, going to tell him away. “Please Maryse. If Alec doesn’t want me here, I’ll leave, but I need to hear it from him.” His words ring out through the hall as he looks at me desperately, but it’s too late. I can’t undo what has been done. “I’m sorry. Please, leave.”_

Why did I tell him to leave. It was the worst mistake I could have made. I had willingly turned away one of my only chances for happiness. My only chance at finally becoming something more than a closeted, ashamed Shadowhunter. There isn’t a thing that can change that now. Some runes can fade, but not these ones. A quiet knock on the door brings me out of my reverie. I stand up to open the door. On the other side is Magnus. He’s not wearing makeup, his hair is a disaster. For the first time since I’ve met him, he is a mess. 

“Alexander, I know I have no right to be here, but I can’t stand just letting you go. I don’t care if you asked me to leave, I can’t. Please, Alec. If you truly don’t want me to be here, I’ll leave. But I know you. I know that you can’t turn me away any more than I can forget about you.”

We stand in silence, staring at each other. His gold eyes are red around the edges, as if he’d been crying.

“Magnus...” I can’t continue. I can’t say anything, my mind has gone blank. I’ve thought of so many things that I’d say if this happened, but now that he’s here there’s nothing I can say. So instead I do. I shake my head, and close the door. The tears I didn’t even know were there start crawling their way down my face as I go back to the couch. I didn’t want to do this, but I had to. And it was the worst mistake I ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for that.


End file.
